Supplément câlins
by CrazyTiff
Summary: Enceinte, célibataire… Et les hormones dans tout ça ? Huddy OS Suite de ‘Sex please’ et de ‘Don’t beg me.. Do it’ mais vous n’êtes pas obligé de les avoir lu pour comprendre.


**Auteur :** Tiff

**Ship :** Huddy !

**Disclaimer :** Ecris pour le fun, pas mes persos. Et bliblibli

**Genre :** Sensuality, Humour. NC17

**BR adorée :** Delph

**Résumé : ** Enceinte, célibataire… Et les hormones dans tout ça ?

**Notes :** Suite de 'Sex please' et de 'Don't beg me.. Do it' mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de les avoir lu pour comprendre (mais c'est ++ avec). Pas de Spoiler

La première phrase est une citation trouvée au hasard. L'auteur n'est apparemment pas connu. D'où mon 'anonyme' mais je me dois de préciser que ce n'est pas de moi.

Supplément câlins

'Le sexe, c'est comme l'air qu'on respire : ça ne semble pas important jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus…'

[Anonyme]

Lisa tapait machinalement du pied sous son bureau. Elle devait absolument trouver un assistant de plus et aucun cv ne semblait l'intéresser suffisamment. Et pour cause… Elle avait autre chose en tête. Ce bureau lui rappelait House. Tout lui rappelait House.

Et ce ventre rond lui rappelait comment il avait réussi à la rendre accro.

Seulement voilà. Elle n'osait plus lui demander de passer. Il lui avait fait un enfant, c'était le deal. Et elle avait déjà abusé du deal plusieurs fois. Il était venu à chaque fois mais elle ne l'avait plus rappelé depuis un moment déjà.

Le début de la grossesse l'avait trop fatiguée pour envisager une quelconque relation. Ce début étant passé, la place avait été laissée aux hormones qui lui faisaient allégrement savoir qu'elle était encore une femme.

« Bon ! »

Elle se leva subitement, choquant son interlocuteur. Il fallait qu'elle agisse sinon elle allait finir par… Tiens… Il était pas mal finalement cet homme. Jeune mais sculpté. Ce petit air innocent. Intéressant. S'il lui demandait l'heure, elle le lui donnerait volontiers… Oui, elle allait finir par sauter sur le premier homme qui lui demanderait l'heure.

« Vous me paraissez responsable, consciencieux. Je vous engage ! Vous commencez lundi ! »

Il resta sans voix, cherchant le piège dans la phrase. Il n'avait encore jamais été engagé après seulement dix minutes d'entretien. Il n'osa dire quelque chose et murmura un 'merci'. Lisa lui sourit. Mauvaise idée de rester plus longtemps avec lui.

« Vous fermerez la porte en sortant ! »

Elle prit son sac, son manteau et se précipita hors de l'hôpital prétextant un rendez-vous important.

Point positif, les gens ne lui posaient plus de questions sur ses absences. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à chercher qui était le fameux père. Il n'y avait que Wilson qui avait de très gros doutes plus que confirmés.

Confirmés depuis qu'il avait vu House sourire en sortant du bureau de Cuddy. Confirmés depuis qu'il avait vu Cuddy avec le t-shirt à House un soir en venant lui rendre visite. Et confirmés surtout par le fait qu'ils refusaient l'un et l'autre tout commentaire à ce sujet.

Lisa arriva chez elle rapidement. Elle décida de se faire couler un bain. Détente et relaxation seront ses mots clés de cette fin d'après-midi. Et c'est en sortant de son bain qu'elle prit du temps pour s'observer.

Elle se trouvait très femme. Elle n'était pas parfaite, loin de là, mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose en plus. Elle se surprit à vouloir House à ses côtés, à vouloir qu'il pose ses mains sur son ventre, qu'il l'embrasse dans le cou, qu'il la prenne sauvag….

Il fallait qu'elle se calme !

Et si elle n'avait pas envie de se calmer ? Elle avait besoin d'un homme, maintenant, tout de suite ! Pas n'importe lequel. Oh non. De toute manière, elle ne se voyait pas coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que le géniteur de son enfant. C'était légitime non ?

Elle se donnait les excuses qu'elle voulait. Tout était valable du moment où elle en trouverait une pour aller frapper à sa porte.

Elle prit du temps pour elle. Elle se maquilla, mit un peu de parfum. Elle avait choisi une robe sexy qui mettait en valeur et son ventre rond et son décolleté d'enfer. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir de l'entrée et elle sortit.

Durant tout le trajet, elle chercha une raison à lui donner et elle n'en trouva pas. Revenir après ces semaines d'abstinences était synonyme de l'usage qu'elle lui réservait. En même temps, s'il ne se plaignait pas, c'est que ça ne le dérangeait pas !

Elle y était. Elle n'allait donc pas rebrousser chemin maintenant. Elle frappa vigoureusement à la porte et attendit.

House somnolait devant la télévision et eut beaucoup de peine à se motiver. Quelle idée de lui rendre visite le soir. Ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre le temps de vérifier qui osait le déranger.

Il aurait dû.

Devant lui se trouvait une femme splendide ! Il en resta bouche-bée avant de la détailler avec précision. Son ventre arrondi lui donnait un air plus doux. Ses seins étaient indescriptiblement provocants. Son sourire gêné et ses yeux qui le suppliaient la rendaient adorable.

Il ne devait pas la laisser dehors plus longtemps ou il était définitivement fou. Il s'effaça afin de la laisser passer et murmura.

« Ne dites rien, je sais, vous avez besoin de mes services… »

Elle rigola, rassurée qu'il ne paraisse pas contre. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'entrée et se retourna. La porte se ferma et il s'approcha doucement.

Ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre, il sourit. Puis, il captura ses lèvres avec amusement.

« Vous me diriez si vous n'aviez pas envie ?  
- _Ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches._ Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Vos autres amants ont refusé ?  
- _Elle sourit contre sa joue._ Vous êtes le seul.  
- _Flatté._ Tant mieux.  
- Dites-moi… _Elle plaça ses mains sous son t-shirt._ Pourquoi ce n'est jamais vous qui passez ?  
- _Il aspira le lobe de son oreille._ Parce que c'est vous le boss ! »

Réponse acceptée ! Elle envoya sa canne plus loin et le mit torse nu. Elle l'aida à clopiner jusqu'au salon où elle éteignit lumière et télé. Elle l'embrassa, posant une main sur son torse avant de respirer son odeur. Elle pressa timidement son bassin contre le sien.

House mit sa main sur la sienne.

« Pourquoi cette gêne entre nous Dr Cuddy ?  
- _Elle leva les yeux._ Je suis enceinte et…  
- _La coupant._ Grâce à moi !  
- _Elle sourit._ Oui ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.  
- _Il loucha sur son décolleté et effleura sa poitrine._ Oh que non mais vous avez opté pour une manière de remerciements plus qu'adéquate !  
- _Elle rigola._ Ça vous convient ?  
- Certainement. Laissez-moi vous le prouver ! »

Elle n'attendait que ça ! Ses mains ardentes brûlaient sa peau, sa bouche valsait avec volupté sur son corps et sa langue humidifiait avec merveille son anatomie. Elle en arriva même à se demander comment elle avait fait pour résister aussi longtemps à cette ardeur.

Lui, avide de la toucher, il la déshabillait au milieu du salon. Elle, abandonnée, perdait petit à petit la régularité de son souffle. Sa robe glissa au sol et elle ferma les yeux. Il choyait son ventre comme elle n'osait l'imaginer.

Son soutien-gorge tomba et, d'une main ferme, il enveloppa sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Sensible, légèrement douloureuse. Elle ne voulait plus faire la différence entre plaisir et douleur.

Son manque s'amplifiait à mesure qu'il le comblait.

Ceinture, enlevée. Pantalon, au pied. Mains ? Sous l'élastique de son boxer. House, qui allait bientôt devoir s'asseoir, répliqua.

« Je ne vous présente pas ? »

Cuddy rigola, gourmande. Elle commençait à le connaître en effet.

Deux pas et ils chutèrent avec précaution sur le canapé. Elle le dénuda. Il ne grimaça plus lorsqu'elle toucha sa cicatrice. Elle l'avait apprivoisé. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et ses mains disparurent dans la chevelure de Lisa.

Il grogna.

Il oublia tout.

Comment avait-il fait pour s'en passer ?

Elle ondula, le frôlant à plusieurs reprises. Il embrassa, l'invitant à se soumettre à lui. Elle ne le quitta du regard. Il assouvissait ses désirs avec habileté. Elle prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et inspira fortement.

Elle frémit.

Plaisir.

Elle gémit.

Douleur.

Comment avait-elle fait pour s'en passer ?

Il revient à elle. _Oh mon dieu._ Elle allait devenir croyante. Il s'insinua entre ses jambes. _Faites qu'il s'impose !_ Et pratiquante !

Elle le maintint fermement contre elle, décidant du rythme. Elle voulait profiter de ses mouvements amples et charnels jusqu'à en perdre l'esprit.

Elle le perdit, l'esprit. Sur ce canapé, elle se donna entièrement à lui. N'écoutant que ses envies, elle fusionna passion et émotion. Agitation. Rage et violence !

Il se blottit contre elle alors que résonnait encore le cri de son nom.

Seul le bruit de leur respiration remplissait la pièce. Comblée, Lisa le secoua gentiment.

« Encore ?  
- _Il rigola._ Calmez-vous. Je n'ai plus 20 ans.  
- J'espère bien.  
- C'est que vous y prenez goût, dites-moi !  
- Je profite tant que ça ne vous dérange pas.  
- Vous voulez prendre un abonnement illimité ? Une carte à plusieurs entrées ?  
- C'est vous… Qui devez prendre ce genre de carte.  
- _Intéressé._ Vous en distribuez ?  
- Je pourrais… »

Un sourire en coin, il l'invita à se lever.

« Venez, on va discuter des objets du contrat.  
- Tout nu ?  
- Dans mon lit.  
- Oh… Prometteur.  
- Je vous invite à dormir.  
- Mais…  
- Ne discutez pas. J'aimerai pouvoir profiter de vous demain matin. _Autoritaire._ C'est qui le boss ici ?  
- _Elle sourit, incapable d'être sérieuse._ C'est moi !  
- _Il soutint son regard._ Donnez-moi votre accord.  
- Vous ronflez ?  
- C'est à vous de me le dire. »

Il était prêt à se lancer dans une argumentation sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose. Elle était enceinte ! Mais il n'eut pas besoin. Elle accepta. Uniquement pour régler le contrat à l'amiable…

**FIN**


End file.
